everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Checkerbored99
Checkerbored99, is a 18+ user since 2015 who previously joined the Ever After High Wiki. This is a user who has an active imagination, constantly creating OCs, Original Works and Fanon - Oh My(but not out in public, yet)! She is also struggling for the balance between fandom and work; with her wandering thoughts, it doesn't seem surprising. Anyways, other than Ever After High, I am WAY in the Batman+Wonder Woman ship, Marvel movies, DC video games and literary web series(I seriously don't know the plural). OCs Roommates E'erie Eyes --- ''C''abeça Guasón, '''R'ainn Hua --- ''B''rendon Undine, ''Y''a Chi Silk (previously Rainn)--- Seleat Noutlite, 'S'pindia Needle --- Weavie Yang, 'C'amellia Kettel --- A''suka Suzume, '''S'atomi Ragnelle --- ''R''hian Overlegen, Oscar Conrad Joure --- J''ulius Hans, ''C''era Hyrdinden --- ''M''ickey Skorstensfejeren, '''W'insome Charming --- 'G'ibbous Volmaan, 'F'elicity Hans --- Retina Quickeye (doll) for all around characters 'R'oyals * Eerie Eyes (doll) * Rainn Hua (doll) * Satomi Ragnelle (doll) * Spindia Needle (doll) * Camellia Kettel * Winsome Charming * Gibbous Volmaan * Felicity Hans R''ebels * Brendon Undine (''doll) * Vita Maria * Cabeça Guasón (doll) * Julius Hans * Asuka Suzume * Cera Hyrdinden * Mickey Skorstensfejeren * Zita Chequer (EAHsona) ''R'''oybels/Neutrals * Ya Chi Silk (''doll) * Seleat Noutlite (doll) * Weavie Yang * Oscar Conrad Joure * Rhian Overlegen * Retina Quickeye Undetermined * Miles Long * Hectare Broad * Magenta Federkiel * (Andrew Lang legacy) Leah Athene Lang Parents/Adults * Madam Silk * Anita Needle * Selby Jonsen * Jin Silk * Yin Silk * Melusine * Constance Johannes * Edwing Canard Category:Driver Future fairytales * The Gnome, German, Grimm * Asmund and Signy * Whuppity Stoorie, Scottish * Sweetheart Roland * The Swineherd, Danish, Anderson * Androcles and the Lion, Greek, Aesop * Lady of Shallot ('Elaine of Astolat) - Lilè * The Pigeon and the Dove - Cupid * The Legend of Wenlong - another Chuang peep? Secret Project/AU * Swan Lake (Tsarina Swan) * The Crane Wife (Tsubasa Ongaeshi) * Peter and the Wolf (Quackne Garganey) * The Nightingale and the Rose (Philomela 'Rosie' Desrosiers) * Farmer Weathersky (Andor Dean (A.D.) Weathersky) The Nightingale, The Enchanted Canary, The Seven Ravens, The Blue Bird, Fitcher’s Bird, The Lark and the Farmer, Goose with the Golden Eggs, The Juniper Tree, The Daisy, Gertrude's Bird, Chicken Little, The Cat, the Partridge and the Hare, The Swan and the Owl, The Death of the Little Red Hen, THE OWL AND THE OTHER BIRDS Pets & Companions * Songket (deer, Ya Chi) * Temple Granite (chinthe, Seleat) * Sleipnir/Eir (wood pigeon, Eerie/Vita) * Nesteban (kingfisher, Brendon) * Strokes (snake, Rainn) * Motley (calico cat, Cabeça) * Inglewood (deer mouse, Satomi/Oscar) * Vermeil (hen, Rhian) * Feng (silk moth, Weavie) * Brioche (mini-poodle, Camellia) * Ciliary (hawk, Retina) Dragons *Tooth Quoque/Double Q (Cabeça) *Chipper (Felicity) *RiLuo (Weavie) *Eiree (Eerie) Places and Locations Hometowns & Cities * Chuang Village - village full of (mainly Asian) artists and artisans * Paracel Sea - beachside town half-full with elementals, known for its circuses * Cabinette - town/cabinet full of toys and other small creatures Shops, Restaurants & Hangouts * Sun & Silk Hextiles * Knack of All Threads * The Four Dragons' Beards Others * Noutlite Tradings Doll Lines and Play-sets (for canon doll lines, play sets and/or outfits) Outfit Collections Canon and Similar Lines/Outfits Basic, Legacy Day, Getting Fairest(/Charming), Mirror Beach, Enchanted Picnic, Date Night, School Spirit Cartoon Note: series starts around third - fourth canon chapter (Chapter 1 = Chapter 4) Chapter 1 TV Specials Other Wiki Stuff RPs * Julius and Charlie Fanfic (ideas) * A Tragic Touch / Wool of Bat and Tongue of Dog - Anecdotes and Antidotes * Heathers AU - Feathers Category:Driver